


Convenient Meeting

by Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:54:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24059311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi/pseuds/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi
Summary: You meet Finn at a party Rory dragged you to, though you have no idea why he's so interested in you.
Relationships: Finn/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

You don’t like going to parties for multiple reasons: there’s alcohol, loud music, too many strangers crowding around and you always end up either alone or forced into conversations you don’t wanna have in the first place. Those were the reasons you listed to your new college friend, Rory, when she practically dragged you to one of those on a random night, only saying back that you needed to meet new people and live a little for once. You appreciate the fact that she wants to help you socialize, but you don’t really want to be friends with rich brat people… you know?

“Oh, there’s Logan.” Rory’s voice takes you out of your thoughts as she points to a blond standing on the other side of the room, the girl having previously told you that she had a boyfriend with the same name she just stated. “I’m gonna see him.”

You grab her arm before she can leave you, sending her an alarmed look. “ _Don’t leave me._ ”

“Come on, you’ll be fine.” She gives you a large smile and takes your hand off her arm. “Try and socialize! I’ll be back before you know it.”

She leaves before you can add anything else and after a quick view around the room full of strangers drinking loads of alcohol, you decide to stick your orange juice, taking slow slips through your straw.

“Hey there, love.” You almost choke when you see a young frat boy coming to talk to you, his English accent taking you by surprise. “Couldn’t help but noticed that you needed some company.”

“Um, I-” You finish gulping your juice, feeling quite embarrassed. “-I’m not alone, my friend’s gonna come back.”

“Oh, really?” He tilts his head at you, his lips stretched out into a playful grin. “Who’s your friend?”

“Well… you might not know her, um… her name’s Rory Gilmore-”

“You’re a friend of Rory?” His eyes seem to sparkle with even more interests as he gets closer to you, letting his hand support his chin. “She didn’t tell us she knew a pretty gal like you.”

Your heart stops beating for a second, and your breathing gets to pay the prize by trying to get more air into your lungs. “W-well, I-”

“Pardon me, I should have introduced myself, didn’t I?” You can’t help but heat up when he sticks out his hand to you, his grin widening upon seeing your cheeks warming up because of his accent. “I’m Finn. And you are?”

“Um…” You slowly take his hand and shake, avoiding to look into his eyes. “I’m (Y/N).”

“A beautiful name for a beautiful lady, of course.” He moves your hand up and gently presses his lips on its back, your breathing getting stuck inside your throat as he does so. “Excuse me for asking, but this isn’t your usual scene, isn’t?”

“N-No… it’s not.” You hide your hand behind your back as soon as he frees it, eying your surroundings for a second. “I prefer quiet places… but Rory convinced me to come.”

“Remind me to thank her for that later.” He takes a sip of alcohol from his own drink, his eyes looking down at your dress. “That’s a pretty dress your wearing there, love.”

You blink silently before looking down at it. “It is?”

“Hm-hm. My mother had one just like that.” You stare at him in confusion, not sure how to respond. “I mean that you’re gorgeous in it.”

Your mouth slightly open in realization. “ _Oh._ ”

_That was another compliment._

“You’re from England, are you?” Your eyes open wide at your imprudent question, and you hide your mouth in embarrassment. “I’m sorry if I offended you, I just-”

He gives out a loud laugh, making you feel even more embarrassed.

“No need to be so squeamish, love. I don’t mind it one bit.” You can’t help but relax; you’re not sure how you would have felt if you somehow made him uncomfortable. “And no, sadly. I’m actually from Australia.”  
  
You slightly open your mouth, feeling ashamed of assuming where his from. “Oh.”  
  
His grin simply stretches out. “And I’m guessing you’re from here?”

“Oh, no.” You start playing with the ends of your sleeves in nervous. “I-I’m from (Your state/country).”

“A foreigner, I see!” He slightly lowers himself to be at your eye level, his face kinda close to yours. “ _I’m glad to see we have something in common._ ”

You let out an awkward chuckle, your lungs and cheeks burning in unison as you look into his eyes. You can’t help but feel scared, having never got this kind of attention before, and you jump up in surprise when you feel a hand on your shoulder.

“Hey there, Finn.”

You relax once you recognized Rory’s voice, turning your head at her to give her a bright smile. Finn, upon seeing her, simply tilts his head at her, his playful smile stretching out.

“Do I know you?”

Rory rolls her eyes with a smile on her face. “I see that you met (Y/N) here.”

“You left her all alone, I had no choice but to come to her rescue.” He slowly turns his eyes to you, taking another sip of his drink. “She’s a very charming lady.”

“I know she is.” Rory gives you a sweet smile, then giggles. “He didn’t bother you too much, did he?”

“Awn, come on. I’m not that bad…” He wiggles his eyebrow, his eyes silently questioning you. “… am I?”

“N-no… you’re fine.” You finally manage to feel comfortable, especially now that you know he’s a close friend to Rory. “You were a true gentleman, even.”

“See?” He looks proudly at Rory, which makes you giggle. “She said I was a true gentlemen.”

“Of course, of course…” She puts her hands on your shoulders, then slightly pushes you to bring you towards the exit. “Sadly, we need to leave now. We have a midterm exam tomorrow morning.”

“Awn, what a shame.” He raises his drink as you and she leave together, his eyes looking directly at you. “I’ll see you around, pretty lady.”

You can’t help but hope so.


	2. Chapter 2

“ _ **So this is where you’ve been hiding all this time.**_ ”

Your ears catch on the Australian accent first, then your brain instantly gives you the image of the guy you met at the party a few weeks ago, your eyes confirming your suspicion when you look up from the book you’ve been studying for the past hour and see him smirking proudly at you.

“I wouldn’t call studying ‘hiding’.” You look back at the book in your hands to hide the warmth creeping onto your cheeks, still not believing someone like him would talk to you. “We don’t have the same lifestyle as you, you know.

“Well-” He lowers the book with his hand so he can see your eyes, his smile stretching when he sees the redness on your face. “-it is called ‘hiding’ when you use it to avoid me, no?”

“I’m not avoiding-” You stop to lower your voice when you notice the hard looks from the others around, remembering that you’re in the library. “ _I’m not avoiding you._ ”

“ _Really?_ ” He lowers his face to be closer to yours. “Well, isn’t that great news.”

You concentrate on slowing down your heartbeat, which you feel like the whole universe can hear, then slowly open your mouth. “… did you have something to ask me?”

“I do have something to propose to you, love.” A certain glint passes through his eyes while his smile turns to a smirk. “But don’t get too excited, it’s not marriage.”

He laughs out loud when you hit his shoulder in embarrassment, your skin around your face burning while a few people around sends Finn death glares from their place. The Australian boy ignores them and turns his attention back to you, loving to see how you react to everything he says.

“Aye, sorry, love. I couldn’t help myself.” He crosses his arms on the table separating the two of you, a grin staying on lips. “But I do hope that a little date with me tonight will be enough to make you happy.”

“What?” You stare at him with wide surprised eyes, blinking a few times before you come back to reality. “You’re asking me on a date?”

“It’s shocking, isn’t it? But I like you, so I figured I would ask you out.” He chuckles when you look down at the table to avoid looking into his eyes. “I’m gonna need an answer here, sweetheart.”

“… okay.” You look up in time to see his whole face brightening up, and you give out a small smile. “But nothing too intense. Rory warned me about you.”

“She had to spoil you all the fun, huh?” He stands up, his grin not disappearing from his face as he gives you one last look before leaving. “I’ll pick you up at your dorm around seven, so don’t go hide somewhere, love.”

Your smile widens. “Can’t promise that.”

He just chuckles as he leaves the library, putting in his mind another reason to the list of why you’re so intriguing to him.


	3. Chapter 3

Even though you told Finn that you didn’t want to do anything dangerous for your first date, something kept telling you that you would not get what you asked for.

And that something was Rory aggressively speaking on the phone to Logan in her room.

“ _No! I told you guys, nothing dangerous!_ ” You and Paris are both leaning against the Gilmore girl’s door, the blond having very intensely helped you to get prepared despite your protests and now being utterly invested in your love life as you both listen to Rory’s conversation. “ _Because- Logan, have you met her? It’s her first date! Finn can’t take her to a Life and Death Brigade party! She’s gonna run away! It took me an **entire**_ _week to come to your party for a simple hour!_ ”

Paris gives you a long look, eying your (f/c) dress in one scoop. “… maybe we chose the wrong dress.”

You don’t have time to say anything that someone knocks on your door, both you and Paris exchanging a quick look before the blond suddenly run towards the door and opens it to reveal a grinning Finn.

“Hey there. Is (Y/N) here?” He quickly looks away to try and spot you, his smile stretching out when he sees you. “Good evening, love.”

Rory opens the door to her room, her phone still against her ear as she points at Paris. “Close the door!”

Finn only has time to send her a shocked look before Paris slams the door shut on him, the blond putting her body against it in case he tries to get in.

“What- Rory!” You give your friend a shocked look, already hearing Logan’s laugh in her phone. “What is going on?”

“Logan, I’m telling her- no, I don’t care if it ruins the surprise!” Rory puts her hand on her phone to try and ignore her boyfriend’s voice, turning to you to give you a serious look. “(Y/N), I need to warn you about tonight’s date.”

You and Paris both exchange a quick look before you frown in confusion. “Okay…”

“Finn wants to take you to a secret party…” Your eyes go wide in surprise, thought Rory shakes her head before you can say that it seems like a nice idea. “Don’t judge too quickly. It’s a party from an organization called ‘Life and Death Brigade’… and though it might be fun, they also do very dumb and dangerous things.”

You hesitate before answering. “Am I… forced… to do those things?”

She blinks a couple of times. “Well, no, but-”

“Then I don’t see the problem.”

“(Y/N)!” Rory gives you a shocked look, trying to ignore the laughing coming out of her phone, sign that Logan heard the conversation. “It’s very dangerous!”

“You’re the one who keeps saying I need to get out of my shell.”

“Yeah, to enjoy new things, not to risk your life!”

Paris points at the door behind her, unsure. “Should I… open the door again..?”

“Yes, Paris.” The blond nods while you give a shocked Rory a smile. “Relax, I’ll be careful. And if something goes wrong, you’ll be the first one to know.”

Rory stays silent for a moment, then sighs. “Fine.”

That’s when Paris opens the door to reveal Finn still wearing his smile like he somehow knew that this would happen. “Hello again.”

“If you hurt her-” He loses his smile under her threatening glare. “- _ **I will kill you.**_ ”

Rory raises a finger. “And I’ll gladly help to hide the body.”

“Guys!” You give out a chuckle as you put your coat on, actually feeling glad to have friends having your back. “I’ll be fine.”

“Yes, she will.” Finn smiles a third time, his eyes sweetening as he looks at you. “I’ll take care of her.”

“That is if you don’t hurt yourself again-”

“Okay, we’re going now- Bye-bye!” You push Finn towards the hallway and give your two friends a last smile before closing the door.

You give out a long sigh as soon as you don’t see your friends anymore, hearing a light chuckle behind you. “I’m guessing Rory prepared you for tonight, huh?”

You turn your head towards him with a smile. “What kind of dangerous things have you planned anyway?”

“Oh, nothing.” He puts wraps his arm around your shoulder as he walks you towards the exit of the building. “Just a blindfolded race car.”

Nothing has ever made him laugh so hard than the face you just made when he said those words.


End file.
